rebeldía sin límites
by Hinata-toushirou
Summary: Una nueva directora llega al reformatorio mas prestigioso de konoha, habrán muchos cambios, uno de ellos es que el lugar ahora sera ¿mixto?. Habra humor,amor, romance, suspenso, travesuras,etc. Por favor lean y dejen Reviews.hinata x? aun no lo decido
1. persecución, nueva directora, cambios

¡ está huyendo, no la podemos dejar escapar¡- gritaba un oficial de policía a los hombres que lo acompañaban, llevaban persiguiendo por más de 10 minutos a un sujeto

Eran las 4: 30 de la mañana en la ciudad de konoha la luna todavía se podía ver, aunque una que otra familia ya se estaba levantando para prepararles el desayuno a sus hijos, todo era paz y tranquilidad cuando un potente grito interrumpe la tranquilidad de la aldea.

¡Está huyendo, no la podemos dejar escapar ¡- gritaba un oficial de policía a los hombres que lo acompañaban, llevaban persiguiendo por más de 10 minutos a un sujeto

¡Miren entró en ese callejón ¡- grito-el policía-

Unos pasos más adelante se encontraba el sujeto su cara no se le podía ver ya que llevaba puesto algo que le cubría la cabeza, cuando llegó al final del callejón se dio cuenta de que era una calle sin salida, ya no tenía escapatoria, y antes de que pudiera idear una estrategia para huir

Manos arriba¡¡ estas rodeada, no tienes escapatoria, así que has las cosas más fáciles y entrégate de una buena vez- gritaba el poli- y al darse cuenta de que el criminal no ponía resistencia se fue acercando

Date la vuelta coloca las manos atrás de la espalda- el sujeto hizo lo que decía, y el policía la esposó, y mientras la llevaba a la patrulla gritaba victorioso- por fin la atrapamos después de tanto tiempo¡¡

_Idiotas_, -pensaba la chica por dentro- _cayeron redonditos en la trampa_

En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente en uno de los reformatorios mas prestigiosos de la ciudad o sea en el reformatorio konoha ( inner: que nombre más original¬¬, yo: tu cállate, inner: pero es que de verdad no te pudiste inventar un nombre más original, yó: no mi imaginación no da para tanto XD, inner: ya me lo imaginaba, yo: si eres tan inteligente dame tu uno¬¬, inner: pos no se me ocurre ninguno n.n.U, yo : mejor sigamos con el fic) se encontraba un rubio, de unos hermosos ojos azules color cielo, con el cabello dorado alborotado, moreno, buen cuerpo despertándose de un largo sueño, su nombre naruto uzumaqui

Dios que flojera tengo- decía mientras bostezaba- no puedo creerlo el teme ya se paró, en eso por la puerta entra un moreno, con buen físico, el cabello lo tenía negro, con destellos azulados, y los ojos de un negro tan profundo que dejaban embobadas a cualquier chica que los viera, su nombre sasuke uchiha

Vaya dobe al fin te despertaste- dijo el moreno

No me llames dobe, teme

Dobe¡¡

Teme¡¡

Dobe¡¡

Teme¡¡

Hay que problemáticos son los dos- dijo un chico interrumpiendo la discusión de sasuke y naruto-su nombre shikamaru nara, el era alto, mega ultra inteligente, con el cabello agarrado en una coleta, y su palabra favorita era problemático

Que onda shikamaru que haces aquí?- preguntó el uchiha

Los chicos me mandaron a buscarlos, es que como ya se había tardado bastante

Si bueno naruto, te esperamos en el comedor- se despidió el uchiha y se fue junto con shika a desayunar, cuando los dos llegaron al comedor se dirigieron a la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigos

Hasta que por fin llegan- dijo un chico de ojos color perla, moreno, con el cabello largo agarrado al final en una liga, musculoso, el era Neji Hyuga

Ya me imagino, el idiota se levantó tarde otra vez- opinó un muchacho con el cabello rojo como el fuego, los ojos de un color aguamarina, con unas ojeras pronunciadas pero que lo hacían ser sumamente sexy, moreno, musculoso, el era Sabaku no Gaara.

Hmp, exacto- respondió el uchiha, en ése momento se escucha un estrépito

¡¡YA LLEGO EL LIDER DEL MUNDO!!- dijo naruto entrando por la puerta

Tú cállate, que ni siquiera eres el lider del grupo- dijo kiba Inuzua un chico alto, con el cabello marrón, ojos café, con dos extrañas marcas rojas en sus mejillas, pero que le quedaban muy bien, moreno y musculoso.

Que dijiste cara de perro?- preguntó el cabello de antorcha

Lo que escuchaste pulgoso

¡¡ Ustedes dos ya cállense!!- gritó ya fastidiado sasuke

Dentro un carro policial que iba a toda velocidad mientras la sirena tocaba y alrededor de ellos se encontraban, otros carros policiales, estaban la ladrona a la que ya le habían quitado como que el antifaz y dos policías, de pronto uno de ellos dijo:

Es una lástima que seas una villana porque eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabías?

En serio- respondió la susodicha- gracias.

Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo el poli

Claro

Por que te convertiste en villana?

Uno a veces tiene sus motivos a veces uno tiene que sacrificar lo que más ama por cumplir algunas metas- respondió la chica

En ese momento el otro policía se dio cuenta de que su compañero le iba a hacer otra pregunta y decidió interrumpir la conversación

¡Ya cállense, tu no hables con ella le dijo a su compañero, que tiene buenos dotes para la seducción, y tú no digas más nada en lo que queda de trayecto¡¡

La chica estaba metida en sus pensamientos viendo por una ventanilla el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente frente a sus ojos, _lo que tengo que hacer por mis amigos, y por lograr ese objetivo-_pensaba la chica-.

Volviendo con los chicos, éstos ya estaban terminando de comer cuando se escuchó por toda el área un timbre

PPPPPIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN PPUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN ( inner: que pésimos efectos de sonido, yó : ignorando a mi inner, éste es un timbre estilo al que suena en la serie rebelde)

Ante éste llamado todos los que se encontraban en el área comedor se pararon y se dirigieron al salón de juntas e información

Y a hora que creen ustedes que pasará, para que nos habrán citado?- preguntaba neji

A ver déjenme pensar- dijo naruto colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla

Tu piensas?, me entero- dijo kiba

Tú cállate

Mejor cállate tú

Pero que problemáticos son- opino shikamaru

Hmp- dijo nada más sasuke

Cuando los chicos llegaron al salón de juntas, vieron que todo el "instituto" por decirlo así se encontraba allí, el lugar no era nada de otro mundo, era una sala grande, de poca iluminación, en cada esquina del lugar había una corneta grande, y en todo el frente había una tarima bastante ancha y en el centro de ésta se encontraba un micrófono, por un lado de la tarima apareció un hombre de unos 35 años, con el cabello de un extraño color gris plateado, tenía la mitad de la cara tapada con una máscara dejando visible nada más un ojo, era musculoso, profesor de castellano su nombre hatake kakashi.

El susodicho se dirigía con paso perezoso hacia el micrófono, lo tomo y jústo cuando iba a hablar

Kakashi sensei¡¡ para que nos mandó a llamar?- preguntó un rubio escandaloso

Naruto si te callaras y me dejaras hablar lo sabrías

Ante esto varios alumnos soltaron risas

Bueno chicos los mande a llamar ya que les tengo que dar una noticia muy importante, como ustedes saben el año pasado el señor sarutobi se retiró de su puesto ya que estaba muy viejo, y como consecuencia su puesto quedó vacante, por lo que me enorgullece decirles que ya encontramos a otro director o mejor dicho directora

&

En las a fueras del reformatorio se encontraban más de 100 chicas, las cuales miraban unas con cara de aprensión el lugar, otras con caras de fastidio, otras se encontraban hablando entre sí y otras simplemente no les importaba.

Desde afuera se podía notar que el reformatorio era bastante grande estaba pintado de un color gris con plateado, también se notaba que tenía dos torres bastante altas y una más pequeña en el centro.

Bueno entren de una buena vez – les ordenó un guardia

Cuando las chicas entraron pudieron apreciar que el lugar tenía bastantes áreas verdes, y que tenía canchas de todo tipo, de futbol, basquetbol, tenis, natación, etc.

El guardia fue guiando a las muchachas por un largo sendero, luego se eso entraron a las instalaciones, luego la guiaron por unos pasillo, y las llevaron a una gran puerta.

Chicos les presento a su nueva directora, dijo kakashi, y por un lado de la tarima, apareció una mujer de unos treinta años, con un gran busto, el cabello rubio era largo y lo tenía agarrado en dos coletas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color marrón, los chicos al verlas empezaron a silvarle.

La directora se dirigió con paso firme hacia el micrófono, el hombre le dio espacio y la mujer tomó el micrófono y empezó hablar.

Bueno buenos días jóvenes, mi nombre es Tsunade, les voy a advertir, desde ahorita, ningún incumplimiento de normas, por otro lado tengo que decir les que habrán muchos cambios en éste internado: la seguridad se va a incrementar, van a haber otro tipo de actividades, por decirlo de algún modo extra académicas, también habrán nuevas normas, pero de eso hablaremos después, ahora el cambio más importante que les quiero comunicar es que de ahora en adelante éste reformatorio va a ser mixto.

¿MIXTO?- dijeron todos los chicos allí presentes

Si mixto chicos, digamos que hemos descubiertos que hay muchas delincuentes mujeres que andan sueltas por hay y bueno, como es ésta ciudad no hay otro reformatorio, las tenemos que enviar para acá.

De pronto la nueva directora, saca de quien sabe donde un boqui toqui (no se como se escribe) y dice traelas.

Bueno chicos de ahora en adelante las chicas que ahorita les voy a presentar van a estudiar con ustedes, las voy a ir llamando, según su grado de .. de cómo decirlo.. de peligro ok?

Bueno traigan al primer grupo- dijo la rubia autoritariamente

Por un lado de la tarima salieron unas 75 chicas, todas esposadas

Éstas son las que representan menos peligro, ellas son más que todo busca pleitos.

Que pase el siguiente grupo, y así salieron 65 chicas, y así fueron pasando hasta que llegaron al quinto grupo, por la tarima salieron 6 chicas

Una de ellas tenía el cabello de un extraño color rosa hasta la altura de los hombros, unos hermosos ojos color jade, un lindo cuerpo y estaba vertida con un vestido rojo, con un escote en v, el vestido se pegaba a su cuerpo haciendo resaltar sus curvas, su nombre haruno sákura. La que estaba atrás de ella tenía el cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran color azul cielo, tenía puesto una minifalda negra, unas botas igualmente negra, un top morado y encima una chaqueta de blue jeans, sunombre ino yamanaka; otra tenía el cabello de un color chocolate agarrado en dos moñitos, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color marrón, tenía puesto un pequeño short, dejando al descubierto sus bien formadas piernas, y una camisa naranja la cual se agarraba en el cuello, ella era kuchiki tenten, las otras eran gemelas, tenían el cabello negro, al igual que los ojos, tenían un buen cuerpo y estaban vestidas con unos jeans y una camisa manga corta azul. Sus nombres numico y sofico yamabuki, y la último tenía el cabello rubio agarrado en cuatro coletas, tenia unos hermosos ojos color verde uva, tenía un vestido blanco que se pegaba a su cuerpo y con un escote que la hacía ver sexy, su nombre sabaku no temari.

Éstas chicos son muy peligrosas así que tengan cuidado con ellas, y por último el 6 grupo, éste es uno de los grupos más pero más peligrosos, yo creo que ella es la peor de todas, y si no me equivoco también puedo decir que es peor que todos ustedes

Ante éstas palabras los chicos quedaron asombrados, ¿quién podía ser tan peligroso, así?

Tráiganla- dijo tsunade

Por la tarima salio una sola chica la cual estaba esposada, y por un lado de las esposas salían dos cuerdas de acero inoxidable y cada cuerda era llevada por un militar, perfectamente armado, y por el otro lado de las esposas también estaba igual.

Estaba vestida, con unos pantalones holgados estilo militar, tenía puesto una camisa negra manga larga, que hacían notar su busto, pero que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros al igual que la parte de sus ombligo, también tenía puesto unos combers ( no se como se escribe XD), su cabello era de color negro con destellos azules, y lo tenía suelto, en su cuello tenía una pequeña gargantilla con un dije del ying yang , sus ojos eran de un hermoso color perla. Su nombre hyuga hinata

Algunos chicos empezaron a silvar, ya que la chica era muy bonita, pero hubieron otros que se impresionaron, y se repetían la misma pregunta mentalmente- _¿ que hacía ella hay?_

Pero lo que realmente le sorprendió a todo el mundo es que los militares, tenían la cara bañada en sangre

Y a ustedes que les pasó?- les pregunto la rubia

Nos golpeó- respondió uno de ellos-

Tu nunca cambias verdad?- pregunto la dire

Vieja tu sabes que no- respondió la chica, dando a conocer que tenía una voz dulce

¡¡Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames vieja¡¡- exclamó un poco exaltada la directora.

Bueno y por que los golpeaste?

Porque me miraron feo y me dijeron algunas cosas, además tu sabes como soy yó

Si, si, bueno suéltenla- dijo la rubia a los militares- pero te tengo que advertir algo por favor no los vallas a,- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, justo cuando habían soltado a la chica, la susodicha le pego una mega patada al guardia en el abdomen haciendo que se estrellara en la pared contraria de la tarima- golpear.

Luego la chica se acerco a hablar tranquilamente con Tsunade como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entre la multitud muchos empezaron a murmurar, mientras que en el grupo de los chicos:

Huy, esa chica da miedo- opinó naruto- _aunque no se le puede quitar que es hermosa._

Hmp- dijo gaara_- me gusta_

Mientras todos hablaban, neji sasuke, y otros más todavía estaban en shock, y a ustedes dos que les pasa – les preguntó de pronto kiba

Ella que rayos hace aquí¡¡- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Los demás los miraron con cara de 0.o?

Bueno ya pueden irse- anunció autoritariamente la rubia

A las chicas nuevas les quitaron las esposas y las dejaron en libertad, éstas rápidamente formaron grupos y se pusieron a conversar entre ellas mientras abandonaban en salón, uno de esos grupos eran el de hinata, Sakura, tenten, ino, numico, sofiko y temari

En serio hina, te pasaste con lo del golpe al militar- dijo Sakura

Bueno el se lo buscó, me llamo estúpida- respondió la hyuga

Jajaja, pero es que hubiesen visto la cara de dolor del tipo, no se podía ni levantar- dijo ino riéndose, pero no pudieron seguir la conversación ya que alguien o mejor algunos se interpusieron en su camino.

_**Continuará**_

_¿Por que hinata habrá pensado cuando la atraparon que habían caído en la trampa? ¿De donde sasuke conoce a hinata? ¿De donde tsunade conoce a hinata? ¿Quienes se habrán interpuesto en el camino de las chicas?_

Averígüenlo en el próximo capitulo.

¡¡Hola!!, ¿Qué les pareció?... espero que les halla gustado, éste es mi primer fic… y estoy emocionada

Por dejen Review

Se despide: **La autora.**


	2. conociendonos parte 1

Ahhhhhh no me maten, ya se que me tarde como mil años en actualizar, pero por fin lo hice, prometo que para el proximo capi no tardaré tanto, antes de comenzar con el segundo capítulo recuerdo:

Naruto, ni sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra del gran Masashi Kishimoto

Ahora si, sin mas preámbulos el capitulo 2

Capitulo 2: conociéndonos

Se puede saber que rayos haces aquí??- preguntó uno de los chicos que les había cortado el paso, el muchacho tenía el cabello amarillo agarrado en una coleta baja, unos preciosos ojos azules, y un cuerpo bien formado, su nombre deidara fumiki

Si de pana, no se supone que deberías estar en el cuartel??- exclamo otro, que tenía la piel azul, que lo hacían ver como un tiburón, auque no se podía negar que el chico era apuesto, su nombre kisame fugoshi

Primero y principal me van bajando el tonito- dijo la oji-perla- además creo que eso ya había quedado suficientemente claro, como creen que me iba a divertir yo sola sin mis chicos – esto ultimo lo dijo con una dulce sonrisa, y con una mirada tierna

Los demás al ver esto se enternecieron y abrazaron a su lider

Además en todo caso, yo no podría estar sola, ya saben, nosotros somos los 12 puños del ragarok

Cierto- dijeron los chicos-

Emm umm, lider pero aquí solo estamos 11 -dijo un chico con el cabello rojo, ojos color miel, moreno, musculoso y muy apuesto,- ¿Quién es el otro integrante?

Se-cre-to- dijo la chica con picardía- llegado el momento se los diré ¿ok?

Ok, bueno hina nos tenemos que ir

* * *

Tanto neji como sasuke se miraron extrañados al darse cuenta de que los dos conocían a hinata

Tu la conoces- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Claro- volvieron a decir los dos a coro

Los demás solo miraban el espectáculo, mientras comían palomitas

Hinata, me va a tener que explicar esto- dijeron los dos mientras salían en busca de la chica, y los demás llenos de curiosidad también lo siguieron

Las chicas se encontraban sentadas hablando de lo más tranquilas en una de las bancas del lugar

Chicas tengo una idea- dijo sakura de pronto

Que- dijeron las demás

Vamos a jugar la botellita

Y con que frentezota con una piedra?- pregunto ino escéptica

No ino cerda, con esto- contestó la muchacha sacando de su vestido una botella regional, las demás la miraron con cara de "donde rayos puede ocultar algo así"

Bueno será, beso o verdad- dijo temari

Perfecto, dijo sakura haciendo girar la botella, quedando así pico temari y la parte de atrás ino

Y bien temari que eliges- dijo la rubia

Beso

O.O, OMG¡¡¡¡ - dijo tenten- que arriesgada

Bueno sabaku no temari has elegido beso, vas a tener que besar a cualquier chico del lugar

Perfecto

Mejor sigámosla, para ver si lo hace- dijo hinata

Ok

Temari se levantó de su puesto y comenzó a buscar a cierta persona que había viso al llegar, y al ubicarla sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia donde el se encontraba

* * *

Los chicos ya llevaban un buen tiempo buscando a hinata, pero nada de nada, pero de pronto vieron como la última chica sexy del 5 grupo se acercaba a ellos con paso decidido, y detrás de ellas venía sus amigos, así que por la curiosidad e impresión se quedaron parados en medio del corredor.

La chica siguió avanzado hasta llegar a los chicos, para luego volver la cabeza hacia sus amigas

Al que yo quiera no??

Las demás solo asistieron con la cabeza, y los chicos las miraron extrañados

Bueno ok, dijo la rubia y con paso decidido se acercó a gaara, y colocando una mano en su mejilla le beso el cachete, los compañeros del pelirrojo lo miraron asombrados y con algo de envidia, y las chicas, también estaban asombradas, pero

Oye, eso no es justo- dijo ino rompiendo el silencio- tenía que ser en los labios

A no, se la aguantan, ustedes nunca dijeron eso, además si tan solo intentara hacerlo, el me mataría, verdad gaara

Me lo dices o me lo preguntas- dijo el chico como si nada

Alguien me quiere explicar que pasa- dijo kiba

Temari es mi hermana- dijo gaara

Ante esto todos se calleron para atrás

No es justo temari, hiciste trampa- decía sakura enfadada, señalándola con un dedo acusadoramente

Claro que no, ustedes no especificaron, dijeron que al que yo quisiera- trataba de defenderse la chica.

Bueno, como sea y a todo esto ustedes quienes son- preguntó tenten

Yo soy kiba, gaara, sasuke, neji, shikamaru y….

Momento, donde está naruto- dijo el uchiha

CHICOS, CATASTROFE MUNDIAL, FIN DE MUNDO, EL APOCALIPSIS SE ADELANTÓ, EL 2012 SE ACERCA

Naruto, ya cállate y no abuses del aire, que fue lo que pasó- dijo gaara

Es que no sabes, AHHHHH- grito el rubio al sentir como una gota de agua le caia en la cara- el cielo se cae el cielo se cae el cielo se cae- comenzó a gritar el chico dando vueltas en círculos

Naruto cállate solo es agua- dijo kiba mientras le hacia una sancadilla haciendo que el rubio se diera una cita directo con el suelo.

Lo peor del mundo, no pue ser, es lo..- decía el chico levantándose del suelo hasta que notó la presencia de

Ahh hola, sakura- chan, que haces por aquí?

Ahh pues nada, lo que pasa es que casualmente pase por aquí y me llamo la atención el color de la grama, y decidí entrar a contar las matitas del suelo – respondió irónicamente la chica

Chido, y por que número vas?

Umm por el dieciocho mil, arghh naruto no seas idiota por dios¡¡

Nos quieres decir que pasó- interrumpió un ya fastidiado sasuke, al ver que su amigo abria la boca para protestar

Ahh si bueno me robaron el ramen entienden ME LO ROBARÓN ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, a mi al gran super naruto proximo presidente del país, del mundo y de la galaxia y..

Ya cállate naruto- lo cortó sasuke antes de que siguiera diciendo más estupideces- a ver quien se va a robar tu estúpido rámen si tu eres el único ramen-adicto del lugar

Pero temesuke en serio me lo robaron, además yo no soy adicto al ramen no significa nada el hecho de que yo me coma 15 platos de desayuno - todos los demás al escucharlo les apareció una mega gota en la nuca

No, enserio.¡¡¡¡ Pero dime quien se robo los sobres, ah no me digas, no me digas, ya se fue el hada de los dientes porque tenía mucha hambre y curiosamente tampoco hay agua porque se la llevo acuaman como arma super secreta para rescatara a la sirenita de su horrible padre ¿no? -va a si no naruto- dijo sasuke que se sabía de memoria las historias de su amigo- y del fuego pffff que te cuento pues se lo llevo el nomo que esta en una de tus casa de estados unidos para vengarse de ti por no haberlo pintado- era así la cosa, finalizó sasuke poniendo el tono más sarcástico que podía y eso ya era decir mucho

Sasuke tu como sabes todo eso, no será que te conspiraste con ellos para quitarme mi preciado ramen- dijo el rubio mientras aparecía con un traje como el de sherlok jons y observaba a sasuke con una lupa

Naruto no seas idiota- dijo gaara mientras le echaba un balde de agua encima

Los demás lo miraron raro

Que- dijo el pelirrojo al sentir todas las miradas sobre él

A ver de donde rayos sacaste eso gaara? Pregunto kiba con miedo

Emmm…- dijo el chico mientras movía los ojos de izquierda a derecha rápidamente- de… internet

Seee clarooooo

Jaumm jaumm (para los que no entendieron es el sonido de cuando alguien se aclara la garganta XD), saben aún estoy aquí no, lo digo nada mas por si no se han dado cuenta, lo que significa que aún tengo mi super problema, o sea ¿QUÉ RAYOS SE SUPONE VOY A COCINARME PARA LA CENA?

Momento, momento, momento alguien quisiera ubicarme, de cuando aca tu cocinas naruto- pregunto sakura sorprendida

Sakura me ofendes, tampoco asi la cosa, te puedo decir y sin necesidad de ser arrogante que yo soy el mejor cocinero del mundo, y el plato que mejor me queda es el ramen

Asi, no me digas y como lo haces?

Pues verás abres el sobre- comenzó a decir naruto lentamente como si le estuviera explicando algo muy obvio a alguien- el contenido lo viertes el una olla con agua, lo calientas por tres minutos y listo- finalizó el rubio con una radiante sonrisa, mientras a los demás les aparecia una mega gota en la nuca

Gente si no se han dado cuenta somos los únicos que estamos en la mitad del patio, y saben porque somos los únicos, porque ESTA LLOVIENDO, asi que si nos es mucho pedir nos podemos mover a un lugar techado, gracias, atentamente yo - dijo ino

* * *

horas mas tarde los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería la cual se encontraba totalmente sola, afuera aún seguía lloviendo, un poco más alejados del grupo se encontraban sasuke y neji "hablando", pero como cada 5 segundos aumentaban el tono de voz los demás los voltearon a ver

A ver tu escúchame, yo hablare primero con ella- decía sasuke

Maldita sea que no yo le pregunto primero

Que no, yo soy el lider del grupo asi que yo le pregunto primero

Me importa un bledo lo que seeas, yo le pregunto primero, y punto

Neji, porque no resolvemos esto como hombres

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo

Los demás ya estaban preparados, para separarlos en caso de que se cayeran a golpes

Ok, entonces…….. piedra, papel o tijera, 1,2,3- dijeron los dos al unísono, haciendo que los demás se calleran al estilo ánime, al final sasuke fue el que gano con piedra sobre la tijera de neji, así que como todo un uchiha caminó imponentemente y se acerco a hinata

A ver se puede saber por que rayos estas aquí??

Porque _**los de arriba**_ me mandaron sasu

O.O No inventes, enserio???

Umm, sip, supuestamente según ellos, yo la verdad no estoy muy de acuerdo, el momento de dar inicio a lo que tu sabes ha llegado, supuestamente ya estamos al máximo de potencia, y al parecer los de la sep7ima no tardarán en llegar

WTF¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, aunque la verdad estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero si los de la sep7ima estan por llegar si les doy la razón.

Tanto sasuke como hinata hablaban sin importar que los demás los vieran raro, ya que no entendían ni papa de los que ellos hablaban

Pero de todos modos hinata, tu eres la lider, no deberías estar aquí

Corrección, una de las líderes

Que quieres decir con e- pero se cortó al ver como la chica sacaba de unos de los bolsillos de su pantalón un guate negro con el símbolo del ying yang en dorado- no me diras que yo?

Exacto sasu, pasaste la prueba al igual que yo eres el otro lider del grupo- respondió la chica lanzándole el guante a susuke

No inventes, juralo, en serio- preguntaba el chico sin creerselo

Si te lo juro, ahora somos la pareja del ying y el yang- decía la chica mientras lo abrazaba

Justo en ese instante por una de las puertas del comedor entró un guardia con cara de pocos amigos

Ustedes, que hacen aquí, estas no son horas para andar vagabundeando por el internado, si no se enteran son las diez y media de la noche, asi que muévanlo y vállanse para su cuarto, porque mañana van a comenzar las clases, y no es precisamente como si los fuéramos a dejar dormir mucho

Los chicos maldiciendo mentalmente al guardia recogieron sus cosas, y rápidamente para que el tipo no los volviera a gritar se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ya que mañana comenzaria una nueva tortura para todos ellos…

* * *

Quisiera agradecerles a :

Miyazawa-san por su comentario, que bueno que te alla gustado la historia, jajajaj si, que se creen que nos pueden llamar estupidas cuando quieran XD

maring jajaja sii, a mi ya me estaba fastidiando eso de que hinata siempre fuera la debil y eso xd, ya veras porque sasu conoce a hina XD

bright-rebellious que bueno que te parezca interesante, ya se que el gaahina es una pareja media rara, pero pienso que los dos se complementan, de todos modos aún no eh decidido parejas, asi que espero que me sigas dando tus opiniones

Skuld Dark Oliz gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te guste, ya se que es una idea hay toda loca pero bueno….

* * *

¿Quiénes son los de arriba, que son los ragnarok, quienes y que son la pep7ima, naruto al final abra cenadoxd, cusantas maticas abra contado sakura al final XD? La respuesta a estas y muchas otras preguntas en el siguiete capi

Acepto de todo, melonasos, tomatazos, lechucazos, rewiews, sugerencias, lo que sea XD

Los quiero nos vemos en el proximo capi


End file.
